Waiting for Superwoman
by TKDP
Summary: Oliver and Kaz are visiting family, so Skylar decides to explore the city. Along the way, she finds that a powerless hero is useful in more ways than she can imagine.


**Here's my next plane-ride story! Okay, I ****_adore _****Waiting for Superman: by Daughtry, so I decided to write a music video-fic for it! The music video is perfect, and you will totally love this. Just so you know, unlike in One Last Time, not every part of this happens. Some parts are added to make it more dramatic, or fill in blanks. You'll like it, though. I'm not changing that much. Okay, so I've been thinking about Skylar losing her powers, and this music demonstrates perfectly how 'ordinary' people can be useful, and be, well, superman. Watch the actual music video, it's great! Who's read my first plane ride story? Did you like it? What music video should I do next? Let me know in the reviews. (I'll tell you whether I'll do it, consider it, or not do it.) No matter what, I'll at least check it out. If you want me to write your music video, please look at the bottom of One Last Time to see my music video-fic requirements. Without further ado, here's my story!**

Skylar's POV:

"Hey, Horace," I said, "Need any help?"

"Uh, Skylar…" said Horace, "You aren't exactly a doctor."

I sighed, "I know, but Kaz and Oliver are visiting family, and I'v got nothing to do."

"Skylar," said Horace, "You don't need the boys to have fun." Geez. When he said it like that, it sounded like I had no life.

"Well," I said, "I've already seen all of Mighty Med, and Jordan and Gus are busy, and before you ask, no, I won't let you pay me to hang out with Allen, and my training's done! What do I do?!"

"Why don't you explore the Normo city?" asked Horace.

"That's actually a good idea." I said, "I will go."

I walked towards the door, but was stopped by Horace saying, "Uh, Skylar, you should probably change out of your uniform."

"Oh, right." I said.

**Ten Minutes Later**

So, I guess it was time to check out the Normo city. I couldn't believe I didn't even know the city's name! But what could a city hold for a powerless hero like me?

I walked down the sidewalk, and my head snapped up. There was a man pedaling a bike, incredibly fast, with no regard for the people around him! Normos were diving out of his way, but one woman was talking on her phone!

She was in business attire, so I guessed she was on a business call. She wasn't paying any attention, and the man was coming right at her!

I ran over as fast as I could, and shoved her out of the way. The man whizzed by, without her ever seeing him.

"What was that for!?" shrieked the lady.

"Sorry, but there was a…" I started.

"I don't care what your excuse was!" interrupted the lady, "I was on an important business call, and you just broke the connection."

"But…" I tried again.

The woman walked off, without saying thank you, muttering, "Stupid teenagers."

_Well._ I thought, _She's a real people person. Moving on._

I continued walking down the sidewalk, trying to put the thought of the grateful-less lady out of my head. To distract myself, I looked at the sights. There were statues, parks, memorials, and many pretty-colored buildings. I passed a fair, with many little kids riding rides and jumping in bounce-houses.

As I walked, I felt like I was being followed. I turned around, but the only people nearby was a little old lady, and a young man. All of a sudden, a man dressed in black came running at the lady from behind a house, and snatched her purse! He ran, and I chased him down.

I couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline. This was what I was born for. Chasing down bad guys. Surely, this woman would be more grateful.

I chased the robber around a building, and tackled him. I wrestled the purse out of his hands, and pinned him down.

At that moment, the cops rushed over. "What are ya doing!" screamed one, dragging me off the man.

The woman who had her purse stolen walked around the corner, and screamed, "That's my purse! She must be working with that criminal!"

"I swear I had nothing to do with this!" I screamed.

Luckily, the young man who witnessed everything ran over and yelled, "No! She was getting your purse back!"

The cops shrugged, "Well," said one, "We have the purse now, so why not just let her go?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I wouldn't be going to jail.

"Okay," said the other cop, "But be more careful, leave the protecting to the cops. You're off with a warning."

_Off with a warning!? _I thought, _But I didn't do anything!_ But I just nodded and left. I didn't want to try their patience.

I went back to walking, only noticing after the chaos how awful I looked. My outfit was all torn up, and my hands and face were bleeding in some places. It wasn't awful, but it hurt. My knee was skinned up, I could see it through the new hole in my jeans, so I decided to find a place that sold bandages. "Oww…" I muttered as I limped towards a place that read, 'Pharmacy.'

Suddenly, all the people around me gasped. _I don't look that bad, do I? _I thought. But that wasn't it. Standing in a window far above the Pharmacy was a man, looking ready to jump out! His face was tear stained, and his face contained deep creases, as thought this was something he'd been thinking about doing for a long time now.

I too gasped, and started to run into the Pharmacy. I raced up the employees only stairs, taking the steps two at a time, until I reached the top. I ran at the man, and grabbed his shirt right as he was about to jump. I shoved him pulled him back in, and hollered, "What were you thinking?!"

"You don't understand what it's like to lose everything!" screamed the man.

"Maybe I _do_." I snarled, "And maybe many people do. But not all of us go and off ourselves!"

The man screamed, "Get out! Just get away from me!" He started to sob, so I left, right after locking the window.

I walked down the stairs, and went into the injuries section of the shop. The manager walked up to me and said, "You aren't buying anything."

"Why not?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"Because," said the man, "Did you not read the sign? _Employees only!_ Get out!"

I limped out, muttering angrily to myself. I was dark, so that meant I'd spent all day helping ungrateful Normos. I pulled out my phone for a flashlight, only to find it dead. _Just great. _I thought, sarcastically. Then it started to rain. My phone got drenched, and after it fizzling for a moment, it was clear I'd need a new phone. _Just perfect. _

I didn't have an umbrella, so I walked along in the rain. I was _done _with Normos, and about ready to tell Horace he had a stupid idea. I was miserable.

I walked past an alley on my way back to Mighty Med, (I was also done with this stupid city) when I heard crying. Then I heard screaming. It sounded like a child, so I decided I'd help just one more Normo. I crept into the alley, assessing the scene. A seven-year-old girl was sitting, crying, against the alley wall, with five twelve-year-olds surrounding her, yelling nasty comments and occasionally hitting her. _Where is this girl's parents_?! I thought.

Ran at the little kids screaming, "Get out of here! Leave this girl alone! Beat it!" I was so busy with the twelve-year-olds I didn't notice the man walking by whip out his phone and dial 911.

I walked the little girl home to the hotel her mom and dad were staying in, according to her. So that was it. She'd probably been visiting the area, was unfamiliar with it, and got separated from her parents. Also, Oliver had told me many local kids liked to pick on visitors and new kids. (I'd had my share of heckling myself, like on the day of the school carnival.) I'd always thought it was a stupid and horrible game, and tried my hardest to make newbies feel welcome.

"Here we are." I said.

Right as we walked up to the door, the girl's mother ran out and hugged her daughter, ignoring me. That was alright, though. Her daughter had been missing for a while, and I was probably not the first thing that came to the woman's mind.

Suddenly, we all heard sirens and turned, only to see a police car drive up. "Are you the teen who was beating up those kids!" cried the all-too-familiar policemen.

"It's not like that!" I cried, "You see…" But I couldn't finish. The cop put handcuffs around my wrists, and shoved me against the police car. I could barely breathe. This was it. I was going to jail.

"No!" called the mother, "It wasn't like that! My daughter just told me this girl _saved _her from a bunch of bullies!"

"Is this true?" the cop asked me.

"Yes! Yes it is!" I cried.

"Fine." Said the second police man, "But you were already told not to play hero. I don't want to see you around this area for a while, missy. We have no idea what you could be up to. And we just got complaints from a certain Pharmacy about a young teenage girl breaking their rules. This is your _last _warning." I threw my head back in frustration. Why didn't anyone understand?!

The police man holding me down shoved me forward, and I fell into a mud puddle. _Well, _I thought, _If there was any hope for this outfit, it's gone._

I walked away with my head low, hands in my pockets. Why did we heroes save Normos anyway!? If they weren't going to be grateful, they didn't deserve us. _Why do I bother?_ I thought.

As I was walking away, I felt a tug on my torn-up top. I turned, and saw the little girl. "What do you want?" I grouched.

The little girl gestured for me to bend down, so I crouched on my knees. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my neck, tightly. I almost gagged in shock at her grip. She moved her head closer to my ear, and whispered, "Thanks for being my hero." She ran back a few feet, waved, and ran back to her mother.

_Oh, yeah. _I thought, _That's why._

**The Next Day, at Mighty Med**

"What's up, Skylar?" asked Oliver, "Sorry we were gone, we had to go to our grandparents' houses."

"It's fine." I said, "I was just exploring the city."

Kaz and Oliver exchanged looks. Probably because I'd never taken an interest in the city before. "Uh," said Kaz, "Did you…have a good time?"

"Yeah." I said, "It was an amazing day." I winked at Horace. Maybe I was a hero, after all.

**Aww! That was adorable! Much softer than One Last Time! And no death, just like I promised! I know we all probably feel a little bad for Skylar, but she really ****_was_**** a hero. This'll probably be my last airplane story, but I still have many one-shot ideas. Good luck out there, too anyone who wants to write a song/music video-fic. I strongly encourage you to do it. Goodbye! **


End file.
